Parent Trap Cullen Style
by NOT.ALL.BLONDS.R.DUM
Summary: B&E got a divorce 12yrs ago. only problem is that they had twins. what happens when they meet @ camp and take instant hating 2 each other? with E starting a relationship bak home the only way the girls can save their parents is 4 them 2 c each other again
1. Chapter 1

**Parent Trap Cullen Style**

C H A P T E R O N E

.:Bella:.

I was sitting in my study, working on a new ball gown design for my new season. I owned _London Look, _the most popular and cheapest designer brand around. I designed everything from swimsuits and shorts, to wedding dresses and bags.

I looked up when I herd a knock on the door. "Come in," I called.

The door opened to reveal my thirteen-year-old daughter Brooke. She looked so much like me, with my hair and build, but she had her fathers emerald green eyes. She was also like me, in the fact that she would never wear a dress to save herself and hated attention. But unlike me, she was actually coordinated enough to be the captain of her soccer team, along with play many other sports. Lucky girl.

"Hey mum," she said, coming in and sitting in her chair across from mine. She loved to sit in her and watch me do up designs. Heck, she'd even designed some of the latest seasons bags and glass ect.

"How you going baby?" Brooke was practically my life. Ever since I left Forks and her father, I have put every spare second I had into her.

"Good. Me, Cody and Jack were wondering if we could go to a camp over the summer," she said.

Cody and Jack were her cousins. They lived with us along with my two buffoon brothers, who happen to be the boy's fathers. Cody is Emmett's son and 6 months older than Brooke. Emmett's a single father, after he broke up with is wife of two years and one of my best friends Rosalie. I had already broken up with Brooke's father at the time. So he came to live with me. Jack is Jasper's son, and is 4 months younger than Brooke. Jasper is also a single father, after he broke up with his fiancée at the time Alice. Who just happened to be my other best friend. We were one freaky love family back in high school, considering Rose and Alice are my ex-husbands sisters.

"Where is this camp?" I asked sceptically. I was just play around with her. If she wanted to go, it wouldn't matter where or how much, I would let them.

"It's in America, New Mexico. It's a seven-week camp. With all different activities and games. We really want to go," she pleaded.

"Yeh, we really do," Cody pleaded, walking into the room.

I sighed, "Fetch me my check book."

The two of the hi-fived and Cody went to get my check book.

"Thanks Mum," Brooke said, giving me a hug over the desk.

"You're more than welcome sweety," I said, hugging her back. "When do you guys leave?"

"In two days," I nodded. Cody came in and handed me my check book.

"I have a few conditions though," I said, as I signed the check for the three of them.

"What are they?" Brooke asked.

"You must take the private jet to America," she nodded. "And Jasper has to fly the plain," she nodded again. It was times like these that I'm really glad my brother is a pilot.

"Agreed," she said.

"Come on. I'll help you pack."

.:Edward:.

I was leaning over the railing on the deck, watching the sunset over the vineyard. I felt a presence beside me and looked down to see Alice standing next to me.

"How are you Edward?" she asked. She knew I had never been the same since Bella had left.

"As good as I can be," I said. She lived here, with me and my daughter Jessie. She had a son Anthony, who was 4 months younger than Jessie. Rose, my older sister, also lived here with her son Chris, who was 6 months older than Jessie.

I owned this vineyard. It brought us a lot of money. Its how I was able to build this huge house.

"Don't you think it's time you moved on? They left, all three of then. And to be quite frank, I think the three of us need to move on," she said. Always trust Alice to be blunt about these things.

"I don't see you with anyone new Alice," I pointed out. Truth was I didn't ever want to forget about Bella.

"Because I haven't met any decent guys in a while. But there's a new girl at my work. I invited her over for dinner in two nights. Try to keep an open mind," she said with a stern look.

I was about to argue when Jessie appeared. "Aunt Allie, can you help me pack for camp?"

Jessie was so beautiful. She had my green eyes and Bella's brown hair and build. She absolutely loved to dress up. Her closet was filled with this one brand _London Look. _She, Alice and Rose would not shut up about the brand. Apparently no one knows the owner and designers full name, only that she goes by Izzie. But like Bella, she was really clumsy and loved to read. But like me, she absolutely loved to be the centre of attention.

"Sure thing. I'll be up in a second," Alice answered.

As she went to follow Jessie, she turned around to give me a look that said this wasn't over. Oh joy.

.:Bella:.

Emmett, Jasper and I stood in my private jet, hugging our children goodbye.

I hugged Brooke fiercely one last time. When I pulled away from her I started fishing through my bag. She looked at me weirdly, trying to figure out what I was doing. I finally found, and saw that Jazz and Emmett had done the same.

"You know how you three are always asking what your other parent looked like?" I asked. The three teenagers nodded.

I looked at Emmett and Jazz who nodded for me to continue, "Well we decided that it was time you found out," I said.

The three of them looked up at us, a sparkle in their eyes. I looked at Brooke, completely ignoring the others.

"This is a picture from my wedding day. Your father and I were the first to get married. Jack's mum, who's Edward's sister and best friend at the time planed the wedding," I said, showing her the picture of Edward and I cutting the cake, smiling at each other. God, I wish I could go back to those times.

She looked at the picture, "You looked happy, she said, touching the picture lightly with her fingers.

"I was," I said. "But I wouldn't give up anything, because I have you."

She hugged me again. "I'll miss you mummy."

"I'll miss you to baby. Have a great trip," I said, stepping back from her. I kissed her forehead. "See you in seven weeks."

I was walking towards the door when Charlie entered. "I'm not to late am I?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said, as he walked over to the kids.

"I come bearing gifts," he said. The kids laughed.

He handed Brooke a soccer ball she's been wanting for the last two weeks and a deck of play cards. Just a little tip. Never verse Brooke in Poker. You wind up loosing _a lot _of money. "Thanks Gramps," she said kissing his cheek.

He gave Jack a book on the Civil War. He was a history fanatic, just like his father. "I have been looking for this book in ages. Thanks Grampa."

Finally, he gave Cody a PSP. That kid could play video games for 9 hours straight, before Brooke pulled the power Plug. Not pretty. "Awesome! Thanks Gramps."

"Ok, we have to take off now," Jasper said, walking up to the cockpit. "I'll be home in the morning."

"Ok," I said. "I love you Brooke. Be good."

"Love you to mum," she said.

With that, I walked off the plain with Emmett and Charlie. As I stood on the tarmac and watched my daughter fly away, a solitary tear slid down my cheek. My little girl was growing up.

"Lets go home," Charlie said. With that we turned around and headed for the car.

Now I had to find something to do with myself for the next seven weeks. Oh God.

.:Edward:.

The six of us stood in the terminal, waiting for the kid's flight to be called. I can't believe my daughters going to camp for seven weeks.

I looked over at Jessie who was wearing a pair of denim mini shorts, with a black halter to and black high heels. She also had a pair of huge black sunnies and a black leather one shoulder bag. Definitely not camp close. But I'm not about to say another thing. I tried to back at the house, and she nearly bit my head of saying they were _London Look _originals and she was not changing.

The screen flashed, telling the kids they could board.

"I better go," Jessie said, giving me a big hug.

"Wait, there's something I want to give you," I said. Me, Alice and Rose had talked and decided it was time for the kids to know what their other parent looked like.

I pulled the picture out of my shirt pocket and handed her the picture face down.

"What is it?" she asked, before she turned it over.

"My wedding day," I said. She turned the picture over to see Bella and I smiling back at her. The picture was taken just after the 'I do's.'

"She was beautiful," she said, looking at the picture.

"She was. Just like you," she through her arms around my neck and gave me a big hug.

"I love you daddy," she said. Stepping away from me. "See you seven weeks."

I watched as the three of them turned and walked towards the plain. As they disappeared I looked over at Alice and Rose. "Did we make the right choice by giving them those pictures?" I asked.

"They deserved something," Alice said. "Lets go home."

I was going to have to find something to do for the next seven weeks. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: don't own twilight_

**Parent Trap Cullen Style**

C H A P T E R T W O

.:Brooke:.

Cody, Jack and I were sitting in the limo, waiting to pull up at the camp. I was really excited to do this, get away from the London air.

The limo pulled up in the camp. Oh my god. It was awesome! There were log cabins everywhere, with fields and a hug lake. This was ganna be the best summer.

The driver came around and opened my door. He held his hand out to me. I took it and stepped out of the limo. I'm had decided on my favourite knee length cut of jeans that mum had only made for me, and a grey tank top, with a back pack and my grey hat. Stylish yet practical.

I saw people starring at the car and me. I laughed quietly to myself as I went round to the back of the car and popped the trunk. Cody and Jack came around to get their bags as well. Unlike most girls, I had only brought one suitcase. But I'm not ganna lie, it's big.

"What cabin are we in?" Jack asked.

I pulled the paper out of my bag and unfolded it. "Cabin 4," I said. "Lets go."

I extended the handle on my bag and started dragging it towards cabin 4. Unlike the other girls I saw around here, I actually looked like I was ready for camp.

We reached cabin for and pulled our bags up the steps to the deck. When we got onto the deck I saw two doors. The one on the left said boys, and the one on the right said girls. "I'll knock later and we'll play some soccer."

"Ok," Cody said, opening the door and heading inside.

I took a deep breath and turned the handle. As I entered the room, I saw a bed on either side of the room with a bedside table next to it. There was a wardrobe at the end of each bed, with a big modern rug in the middle of the floor. There was also a door that lead to a bathroom. I'll check that out later.

The bed on the right, which had a midnight blue cover with silver stars was empty, while the bed on the left which was light blue with waves going around it had a large suitcase sitting on it with a girl listening to her iPod unpacking. She obviously hadn't heard me enter the room.

I went over to the free bed and put my suitcase down. I turned the girl who had her eyes closed mouthing along to the song. She looked about my age, with pale skin and sandy blond hair, she was also pretty tall.

"Hello," I said.

She looked up from her packing up from unpacking. "Oh my God! I must look like a complete IDEOT!"

I laughed, "I found it quite entertaining," I said laughing, she started to laugh with me. I noticed she was wearing _London Look _clothing. But like me, she was wearing jeans and singlet. She looked like she was ready for camp.

"You like _London Look_?" I asked, noticing some more of mum's jeans and top designs in her suitcase.

"Yeh, its my favourite brand," she said. "Oh, how rude of me, you don't even know my name. I'm Andrea, Andy for short," she said, holding out her hand.

I shook her hand, she seemed nice enough, "I'm Brooke."

"I love your jeans. I've never seen them before. How did you get them?" she asked. The good thing about it was she wasn't being overly hyper, she was just curious.

"My mum owns _London Look. _She designed them for me," I said. I was expecting her to start jumping up and down and start asking me for favours. But to my surprise she breathed out "wow."

"That's pretty awesome," she said.

I laughed, "thanks."

"Are you nervous about having boys living in the next room?" she asked. It was obvious she was.

"Considering I live with them, no," I said.

She looked at me as if to say 'what the hell.'

"They're my cousins and they live with me, so it doesn't worry me," she relaxed after that.

"Do you play soccer?" she asked. Oh my god, I love my roommate.

"Duh, I'm from England," I said. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my new ball.

"Up for a bit of a game?" she asked.

"I'll get my cousins and we'll play two on two," I said.

We walked out the door and over to the boys door. I knocked, and after a few seconds Jack answered the door. "What's up?"

"You boys up for a bit of two on two?" I asked. I knew they wouldn't be able to resist.

"You're on," he said, "Lets go Cody!"

Cody came out, ready to play. "Be prepared to be buried little girls," he said. God he was like his dad.

We walked over to the free field. The boys put two markers at each end as goal posts. "First to five wins."

Andy whistled with her fingers and the game started. We played for nearly an hour, with us betting the boys by one goal.

I gave Andy a hi-5. She played really well. "I'm beat." She said. "Lets head back, I need a shower."

I made jack give me a piggyback, back and Andy made Cody give her a piggyback.

We got back to the cabin and I told Jade to shower first because I still needed to unpack. This is going to be the best camp.

Or so I thought.

.:Jessie:.

I was currently sitting on a bus full of people, listening to my iPod. I'm so excited about going to camp.

I felt the bus slow down and I looked out the window as the bus rounded the corner into a quaint log hut camp. It looked really amazing, better than the pictures.

Everyone that was on the bus looked out the widows and started talking rapidly in excitement. The bus stopped and everyone got off. I stood there, Chris and Anthony flanking me. "Wow."

"Lets grab our bags and find our cabin," Chris said. I nodded and we walked over duffle bag pile.

I spotted our bags at the bottom of the pile, this is ganna take some work. "Ok, on the count of three, we heave the bags out of here," I said.

"One, two, three," I yelled. We yanked as hard as we could, just managing to free my bag.

"What the hell do you have in Jessie?" Chris asked when we had finally freed my bag. "Cause it weighs a bloody ton."

"Just the essentials. Besides, now its time to get my other bag out of the heap." Both boys groaned at this at this but helped me anyway.

The boys' suitcases were ten times easier to get out then mine were. I'm a girl, what can I say. We were about to head to cabin number 5, when I herd a girl sigh in frustration. I turned around to see a tanned girl with black in a summer dress and high, trying to get her bag out of the heap.

"Lets help her out," I said. The boys nodded and went over to help her out.

When we'd freed her bag, which was heavier than mine, she turned around to face us. "Thanks. Cute bag by the way. _London Look _originals, very nice," she said.

I like this girl already. I noticed she was also wearing _London Look. _"I'm Tasha," she said, holding out her hand.

"Jessie," I said shaking it. "What cabin are you in?" I asked.

She looked at the sheet of paper in her hand, "Cabin 5."

"Awesome! We're room mates," I said.

"Sweet," she said. "Lets go unpack and we can talk fashion while doing so," she said. I laughed while we linked arms and walked to our cabin.

We unpacked and talked about everything like our homes and interests. She was as into fashion as I was, which is total awesome.

"Hey," Tasha said once we had unpacked everything. "Lets go boy scout, see if there's any decent eye candy to entertain us this summer." This girl is a genius.

"What are we waiting for exactly?" I asked. She laughed and we walked outside.

We walked around the camp for a bit, memorising where everything was. We earned a few wolf whistles from the boys, which made us laugh.

We had been wondering around for about 40 minutes when Tasha stopped at the soccer field to watch some people playing. There were two boys and two girls. I only saw the face of the blond girl, who Tasha didn't seem too happy to see.

"Great, Andy's here," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I go to school with her. She's a total boy. She hangs out with the guys more than the girls and not to flirt with them, but because she's their friend," she said.

"That is weird," I said.

"Lets go get ready for dinner," she said.

I nodded and we walked back to our cabin laughing. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_An: Don't own twilight _

**Parent Trap Cullen Style **

C H A P T E R T H R E E

.:Brooke:.

The four of us walked together to the mess hall, joking and laughing as we went. Cody made some smart-ass comment about boys being more athletic than girls and Andy turned around and tackled him to the ground. It was down right hilarious watching the shock on Cody's face.

Andy got up and held her hand out to help him up. Once he was up, he kept a hold of her hand and flung her around so she was on his back. Cody didn't even put her down when we entered the mess hall. Lets just say they got a few stares.

"So where are you from exactly?" Cody asked as we lined up for food.

"I'm from this tiny town called Forks in Washington State," she said.

"No way," I said.

"What. You guys have actually heard of the place?" she asked.

"Yeh. Our parents grew up there. We were born there," I said.

"Really? What are your parents names?" she asked.

"My mum's Bella Swan. I don't know my dad. And these lunk head boys' dads are Emmett and jasper," I said. We got up to where you could actually get your food and Cody had to put her down.

"You mean one of my mums best friends from high school owns _London Look?_" she asked, shock on her face.

"Who your mum?" I asked.

"Angela Weber. My dad's Ben Cherney," she said.

"Oh my God."

"That's pretty cool, isn't it?" she asked.

"Totally," I said.

We piled some spaghetti onto our plates and walked over to where the boys were sitting. Andy sat next to Cody while I sat next to Jack.

We were all talking and laughing when I saw four people walking down the middle of the tables. One of the girls had brown hair exactly like my and was walking backwards, talking to the boy behind her, who I couldn't see. Andy groaned when she saw the tall girl with a fake tan and black hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tasha Mallory. Her mum's Lauren. She was engaged to this guy down on the res and had an affair with Mike Newton. Anyway she broke up with the guy before she knew she was pregnant to get with Newton. Who said he was with Jessica. This all happened while your mum was in Forks, but only became public after she had left. Some freaky love group if you ask me," she said.

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Andy put her turned away from the group and started talking to Cody about some video game.

As the group came up behind us. The brown haired girl tripped, pouring an entire can of coke all over Andy's white shirt. The Tasha girl started laughing, while Andy looked absolutely mortified as the whole mess hall started to laugh. Cody was about to say something, but I beat him to the punch.

"What the hell is your problem!?!" I yelled standing up so I wasn't as small. "You just tipped a can of coke all over her and all you can do is laugh."

"I'm sorry," the brunet girl said with no sincerity standing up.

I gasped when I saw her. It was like someone had put a mirror in front of me. She gasped as well when she saw me. I kept on starring at her. I felt Jack and Cody come to flank me.

I thought it was weird when I saw my mirror image. By it was down right creepy when two boys who looked exactly like Cody and Jack flaked her.

"You didn't mean that," Cody said in a voice that sounded nothing like his usual light self.

"So what if she didn't?" the Cody look-a-like asked.

I was about to retaliate when I herd a voice I hadn't heard in over a year.

"What's going on here?" a deep male voice asked.

I turned around to see a 6'5" Native American with ridiculously big muscles and short black hair walking towards us. The smile that could melt the ice queen herself, was replaced with a very serious, don't mess with me, look.

"Uncle Jake?" I asked.

"Brooke?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I smiled and ran up to him, giving him a huge hug. He spun me around a few times, like he used to, before putting me down. Cody and Jack came up next to bump fist with Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Jake laughed. "I own this place."

"Really? Is Nessie and Jayda here?" I asked, really excited. Jayda was there 8-year-old daughter. She was the most adorable thing. I absolutely love her.

"Yes. Now back to my original question. What's going on here?" he asked, taking on the serious manor again.

"These guys spilt coke all over Andy and one started laughing, and the one who actually did it, didn't even mean it when she said sorry," I explained.

He looked over at Andy who was now wearing Cody's hoddie, while Cody was in a black singlet. He then looked at the group in front of us. A strange look of reck ignition and shock crossed his face. He quickly covered it up and went back to business.

"Is this true?" he asked.

The me look-a-like looked down and nodded.

He sighed. "I don't like giving out punishment on the first day of camp. So take this as a warning," he said.

We all nodded. "Where are Nessie and Jayda?" I asked.

"There in cabin 1. You can go see them if you want," he said.

"Thanks," I said. We all walked out the door and towards cabin 1.

It was my first day and I had already made and enemy. Well more like four. This is ganna be interesting.

.:Jessie:.

The group of us look-a-likes walked out the door and we went to a table and sat down.

"This is just great. There friends with the owner. If we want to pull something on them, they'll just go straight to him," Chris complained.

"Yeh," Anthony agreed.

I sighed. "Let's wait for them to make the first bad move before we do anything."

"I agree," Tasha said.

The boys begrudgingly agreed after a bit of coaxing.

"Anyone up for a little game of poker?" I asked.

The boys quickly agreed and got their money out. I started shuffling the cards and dealt them out. I beat Chris and Anthony easily. There was absolutely no challenge. I put the challenge up to the rest of the mess hall.

After an hour had versed at least half the boys in the camp and beat every one of them.

"No more takers?" I asked.

"I'll take a wake at it."


	4. AN

Hi to anyone who is still reading this story and waiting for updates. After reading through all my stories I found I'm horrified at how little planing and editing I've actually put into my stories. They are riddled with grammatical errors and seem to have little to no plot. I'm sincerely disgusted that I actually wrote this.

This, coupled with the fact that I have little to no inspiration left for the stories means that I will no longer be writing anything more towards them.

However, if you are interested in continuing the story, or taking some of my ideas and creating your own story, feel free to do with it as you please, as long as you PM so I can say on my profile that have given you permission to use my story.

I'm sorry that I had to do this, but I truly have no inspiration left for this story, and this may give someone who does the chance to finish it the way they want.

Lots of Love _Not All Blondes Are Dumb_ (I promise, we're not)


End file.
